Robarazzi
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: The Victorious episode 'Robarazzi' with Beck and Tori as a couple. A continuation of Tori the Zombie.


"Just try it,"

"No! It's all gross and slimy." Tori grimaced.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Beck reasoned, waving a greyish piece of eel in front of Tori's face.

"Stop! I'm not trying the eel!" She concluded.

"Hey hey, wuttup, my peeps?" Robbie strolled in and sat down smugly between Tori and Beck.

"Peeps?" Tori asked, looking disappointed that Robbie separated her and Beck.

Cat gasped. "Robbie's here!" She exclaimed excitedly poking André.

"I'm aware," André replied seeming caught off guard.

"What is it Robbie?" Tori asked, getting annoyed. There was only so much separation of her boyfriend she could take.

"The boy's a failure." Rex chided obnoxiously.

"Rex!" Robbie cried. Tori and Beck rolled their eyes. "Nobody's paying attention to my blog, so they're threatening to kick me off The Slap."

"Oh no!" Cat cried, upset.

"Well, you guys don't think my blog's boring right?" Robbie asked helplessly.

"Oh, look, it's that…guy…c'mon, Tori," Beck excused, pulling Tori from the table.

There was an awkward silence as Robbie stared hopefully at André. André paused awkwardly. "I'm gonna follow them." He murmured, getting up jumpily from the table.

"Cat," Robbie moaned, flopping down on the table.

"Robbie!" Cat giggled, completely oblivious to Robbie's distress.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Your hair's fluffy!" She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

Robbie groaned. "Just don't write about boring stuff Robbie, it'll be okay." Cat comforted.

"But how?"

"Just write about…about us! The students, our lives and stuff!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Cat. Thanks." Robbie smiled gratefully. "You know, people say you're not the brightest, but I think there's more to you than people give you credit for."

"Thanks, Robbie."

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

ROBBIE! Why did you post about my pimple?

**Mood: **Embarrassed :o

* * *

"Robbie!" Beck said sternly as Robbie skittered down the hall. When Beck caught up with him, Robbie stopped, afraid. "Why are you posting about my girlfriend's pimple?" He asked, annoyed.

"It's, it's hot stuff Beck, what was I supposed to do?" He stammered.

"Robbie!" Tori made a beeline for Robbie looking steamed as ever.

"Well, later, Beck!" Robbie yelped, trying to make a run for it. Beck casually held him back by grabbing his backpack straps.

"No you don't," he replied determinedly. "What gives about the pimple post? You don't write that kind of stuff about my girlfriend." Tori looked at Beck admiringly.

Robbie stuttered nervously. "Well…you see…I just, I thought…maybe I should…should write about the students' lives."

"Yeah, but not what grows on my face!" Tori exclaimed, pointing to her face dramatically.

"Look guys, do you know how many views my pimple post got just last night? The heads of The Slap love it! They're even gonna let me boss the freshman around!" Robbie exclaimed, with a look of excitement in his eyes.

Beck looked fired up by now. He began to chew Robbie out as Tori pondered Robbie's predicament.

It almost made Tori sad, how excited a little internet fame made Robbie. Then she realized it: Robbie had never been popular before, or even remotely noticed. Maybe…maybe Tori could just survive a couple weeks of embarrassment, just to let him have this one moment of fame.

"Beck," Tori interrupted. "Beck, it's alright. I'll be fine." Beck looked at Tori for a moment, not quite understanding.

"Alright." He said quietly. "I'm watchin' you, Rob," He said almost warningly.

Beck put his arm around Tori and they walked away together. "You didn't have to do that for me, Beck." Tori said, slightly flattered by the gesture, honestly.

"Well, you're my girlfriend. I'd stand up for you in a second." He smiled bashfully at her.

"Aw, you," She blushed, pushing him playfully.

Beck squeezed his arm tighter around her. "So, what do you wanna do for lunch?"

"How about the usual? Lunch with Cat and André outside?"

"Sounds good. Except André won't be there. He's having lunch with Jade."

"Again?"

"Yeah," Beck laughed, surprised at how okay he was about all that. It was only a matter of time until they were going out, too.

* * *

"Hey girl, how you doin'?" André asked casually as he sat down next to Jade.

"Oh, it's you. Hey." Jade replied monotonously.

"Still bumming about Beck?" André asked, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible without sounding jealous.

"Beck who?" she said sarcastically, stabbing her chicken forcefully.

"Listen Jade, the more you think about this guy, the harder it'll be to get over him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'll have to get over him. Because what other choice do I have, huh? Beck doesn't love me anymore."

André paused for a moment. "Maybe you don't need Beck to love you," he finally said quietly.

Jade looked up from her chicken and stared meaningfully at André.

* * *

"Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Bender said. Beck sat on Tori's couch as Tori sat on the floor between his legs. They were watching The Breakfast Club, their same favorite movie. Tori sighed at how perfect Bender and Claire were together, and thought about how attractive Judd Nelson is…And how much Beck looked like him…

Tori's cell rang from inside her jean pocket, making her jump out of her trance. Beck laughed at her sudden jolt. Tori rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey, André, what's up?"

There was a pause as Tori listened to the other line.

"What? Okay, okay, we'll go now."

Another pause as Tori listened.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, André."

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"André says to go on The Slap to Robbie's blog."

"Why?" Beck asked, a warning tone in his voice.

Tori didn't reply, she just went to on her phone. She became infuriated when she saw Robbie's blog.

"Next on Robarazzi: starring Robbie Shapiro. Tori's pimple – shrinking, or growing? Also, is it splitsville for Tori and Beck?" Robbie was broadcasting dramatically. Tori felt Beck's grip on her shoulders tighten.

"Does Sinjin collect famous teeth? Probably. And: are Jade and André an item? Find out next on Robarazzi: starring Robbie Shapiro."

"What the chizz?" Tori asked, annoyed and confused.

Beck got up from the couch and started pacing around the room. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

"Well…it's not that bad…" Tori tried to reason. Who would even care if Tori and Beck were about to break up? They obviously weren't, so it wasn't that big of a deal…

"Not that bad? Tori, I don't want a bunch of scumbags hitting on you just because Robbie says we're about to break up!" Beck said, getting gradually more annoyed, enunciating Robbie out of anger.

It began to sink in for Tori, how many girls hit on Beck, even when they know he likes Tori. "Me? Are you kidding? Do you realize how many girls flirt with you every day?"

"No you don't hear what I hear in the guy's locker room, Tori," Beck assured.

Wait a minute…was Beck actually getting jealous? When Beck and Jade were dating Jade was jealous-crazy, but Tori sort of understood, even more so the first few days she and Beck started going out. It was unbelievable how often girls would ask him out, and the death glares they gave Tori when he said he was dating her. But even with that, Tori eventually got used to it because she saw how jealous Jade got and didn't want to be like her. But Beck? Was this real?

"Okay, we'll all talk to Robbie tomorrow, kay?" Tori tried to reassure.

Beck put his hand to his face, considering this. "Yeah, alright."

"Good." She smiled. She walked over to Beck and stood up on her toes to kiss him.

Beck grinned back down at her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because…" Tori smiled, biting her lip "you look cute when you get angry"

Beck laughed. "Well, then I am _wazzed_." He pulled her chin up and kissed her again.

Tori giggled from under the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Beck's lips taste yummy ;) Oh yeah, and you're dead, Robbie.

**Mood: **giggly… and angry…oh, whatever.

**BeckOliver: **_ToriVega: _Hey, maybe I should get angry more often ;)

**ToriVega: **_BeckOliver: _Shut up. Now get off your phone and get over here :)

* * *

"Cat…addicted to…SkyStore" Robbie read aloud as he wrote on the Robarazzi board. "And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's not her natural hair color!"

Cat yelped in hurt tone from the doorway, Tori, Beck, André, and Jade behind her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Robbie smiled obliviously.

"Don't 'Oh hey guys!' us!" Tori spat.

"You need to stop with this whole Robarazzi chizz." Jade glared.

"Yeah, Jade and I aren't dating even a little," André added defensively. Beck and Tori shot confused looks at him. Jade just smiled and looked down.

"I'm not gonna kill Robarazzi." Robbie said flatly.

"Fine," replied Tori.

"Then I guess we're not friends anymore." Cat finished.

Robbie paused as they all stood staring at him. Cat looked like she was about to cry. She turned around and walked out of the room, the rest of them following her.

Robbie sighed and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

André and Jade laughed as they walked down the hall. "I know," Jade continued. "and he just –"

"aw!" someone in the hall remarked.

"Hey, get a room, guys!" another guy joked.

André rolled his eyes. Ever since Robbie's stupid Robarazzi post, everyone thinks he and Jade are going out now. "I'm sorry about this Jade," he apologized. "It's because of Robbie's stupid Robarazzi thing that everyone's 'aw'-ing and stuff."

Jade stopped. "Well then, let's give them something to 'aw' about." She concluded. She smiled at André and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh," André smiled, his cheeks reddening.

* * *

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie greeted brightly, sitting by Cat at the lunch table. Cat looked away and continued poking at her food. "So where is everybody?"

Without looking at Robbie Cat flatly replied "Beck and Tori are getting Taco Truck and André and Jade are having lunch together, again."

"Oh," Robbie said, sounding distraught by Cat's distance. "So—"

"Robbie, why are you here?" Cat finally asked, looking up at Robbie annoyed. "We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"But, c'mon Cat, you and I—"

"Aren't friends anymore." She interrupted, looking back down.

Robbie stared at Cat, who was still determinedly not making eye contact. He opened his mouth to protest, but Cat interrupted again.

"Goodbye, Robbie." She got up and ran away from the lunch table. Robbie felt his heart lurch as he heard Cat making sobbing noises in the distance.

* * *

**Tori Vega:**

Making spaghetti tacos for Beck! Still not talking to Robbie.

**Mood: **Saucy :d

* * *

"Hey these spaghetti tacos are actually pretty good," Beck remarked, slurping the sauce out of his corn shell. "Where'd you get the recipe?"

"This website, iCarly"

"Cool. Oh Tori, you got some spaghetti sauce on your cheek."

Tori looked for a napkin. "I do? Where?"

"Right here," Beck replied, licking the sauce off her cheek.

"Stop, that tickles!" Tori giggled.

"You're way too ticklish," Beck laughed, squeezing her tummy.

"Stop!" Tori kicked her feet in protest.

Beck laughed and kissed her forehead. "So what movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"I don't know," Tori murmured as she checked her phone. "Hey, have you seen Robbie's Slap page?"

"No, why?"

* * *

"So what do you wanna do for dinner tonight?" André asked Jade, who was sitting next to him on the couch with her legs in his lap.

"I don't know, you pick." She teased, poking André with her boot.

André laughed. "No, you pick."

Jade laughed and looked at her phone. Before she could reply with a flirtatious retort, something on TheSlap caught her attention.

"Hey André, take a look at this." She showed him her phone.

André leaned forward toward the screen and Robbie's Slap page aloud. "Robbie Shapiro's page 'Robarazzi' has been deleted. All future episodes have been discontinued.' Wow, I guess Robbie finally came to his senses."

"Yeah," Jade replied. "No more stupid gossip, right?"

"Uh-huh" he mumbled. "So…so I guess we don't have to fake date anymore, huh?"

"Oh…" Jade said softly. "Yeah," she drooped and looked away.

* * *

Cat giggled as she finished her painting of a purple giraffe. "It's so pretty!" She beamed. Her mini-celebration was interrupted her doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" She announced, prancing to the door.

When Cat opened the door, she saw Robbie standing on her doorstep looking desperate.

"I killed Robarazzi."

"For me?"

"Yeah"

"Yay." Cat said quickly, wrapping her arms around Robbie's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

Robbie looked down at Cat, pleasantly shocked. "Cat…" He smiled.

"Bye-bye Robbie!" Cat waved enthusiastically and closed the door on Robbie's face, giggling.

Robbie rolled his eyes, smiling. He walked off Cat's doorstep into the rain and turned his face to the rain, grinning all the while.

* * *

_**AN: **_Yay! Sorry that took like, 2 weeks longer than I said, guys! Stuff got in the way. So let's hope I can get the next episode up by next week, we'll see. Anyway, up next: Survival of the Hottest!


End file.
